Mortal Kombat vs. Nintendo Universe
''Mortal Kombat vs. Nintendo Universe ''is a fanfiction game created by SneakyLizard. Developed and Published by NetherRealm Studios and Nintendo with Warner Bros. Games and Midway Games. Gameplay The main thing about new, this game have a weapons system allowed players use weapons. Plot In the MK universe, somewhere between MKIV/Gold and MKV/Platinum, Raiden and Liu Kang have defeated Shao Kahn, with the uneasy assistance of Quan Chi. The Elder Gods banish him to a portal, where he would be trapped forever. Meanwhile, in the Nintendo universe, Mario and Link had finally defeated Ganondorf and saved mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule once more. Ganondorf was banished to a nearby portal, where he would be imprisoned for thousands of years. However, neither portal has kept the two bad guys at bay for the portals were apparantly connected to each other and Shao Kahn and Ganondorf fuse togehter into a huge monster called Ganon Kahn, who causes a world merge crisis, causing both universes to get at each other's throats. Ganon Kahn is a big humanoid monster with color schemes. His bodily shape resembles a skeletal system mixed over with a muscular system and his head resembles a boar skull with a flowing mane and his weapon of choice looks like a sword crossed with an anchor. The world is crisis about Onaga and Bowser, they will be fused and turn into Devil Paratise named Bownaga. His have the titan and have blood eye and silver teeth of his mouth, Bownaga was place in Dark Vortex, who he can find then. Playable Kombatants Mortal Kombat Universe * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Kabal * Cyrax * Nightwolf * Bo' Rai Cho * Kung Lao * Ermac * Nitara * Kurtis Stryker * Kitana * Erron Black * Fujin * Sektor * Liu Kang * Mileena * Johnny Cage * Ferra/Torr * Darrius * Goro * Kenshi * Raiden * Kano * D'Vorah * Shang Tsung * Jade * Jax Briggs * Sonya Blade * Reptile * Kotal Kahn * Sindel * Noob Saibot * Havik * Baraka * Belokk * Shao Kahn (Boss) * Onaga (True Boss) Nintendo Universe * Volga * Rundas * Fox McCloud * Shulk * Lana * Wario * Chrom * John Raimi * Alexandra Roivas * Falco Lombardi * Zelda * Luigi * Pit * Reyn * Link * Midna * Captain Falcon * Donkey Kong * Anthony Higgs * Mr. Sandman * Takamaru * Mario * Wolf O'Donnell * Ashley * Black Shadow * Krystal * Little Mac * Samus Aran * General Scales * Geno * Impa * Dark Samus * Pious Augustus * Mumkhar * Super Macho Man * Ganondorf (Boss) * Bowser (True Boss) Final Bosses * Ganon Kahn (Final Boss) * Bownaga (True Final Boss) Quest Fighters * Scarecrow (DC) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Garden) * Dante (Capcom) * Snake (Metal Gear) Unlockable Kombatants Mortal Kombat Universe * Chameleon * Khameleon * Drahmin * Moloch * Quan Chi * Mavado * Motaro * Kai * Sareena * Tri-Borg * Tanya * Jarek * Dairou * Reiko * Kintaro * Rain * Frost * Smoke * Aqua * Hotaru * Li Mei * Shunjiko * Red Robin * Emerald * Tremor * Atmosphere * Shinnok Nintendo Universe * Leon Powalski * Gandrayda * Ghor * Darunia * Ghirahim * Zant * Ridley * Samurai Goroh * Nabooru * Abraxas * Cia * Magnus * Dunban * Egil * Galleom * Marth * Lyn * Roy * Andross * Ike * Lucina * King Harinian * Blood Falcon * Katt Monroe * Zako * Panther Caroso * Validar Starter Zones Mortal Kombat Universe # NetherRealm # Dead Woods # Wu Shi Academy # Raiden's Temple # The Armory # The Roof # The Bridge # Special Forces # Goro's Lair # Shang Tsung's Throme Room # Portal # Kuatan Jungle # Reptile's Lair # Grand Palace of Edenia # Flesh Pits # Bell Tower # Lin Kuei Temple # Sedona # Arizona # Emperor's Courtyard # Soul Chamber # Ecola State Park # Citizens of Astoria # The Street # Edenian Bridge # Sky Temple # Lava Shrine # Belokk's Lair # House of Pekara # Center Pyramid of Seido # The Pit # Sindel's Throme Room # The Cathedral # Chaosrealm # Shao Kahn's Throme Room # Dragon King's Temple # Nexus Nintendo Universe # Eldin Cave # Imperial Crypt # Temple # Mushroom Kingdom # Diamond City # Donkey Kong Island # Mute City # Sargasso Space Zone # Brinstar # Boxing Ring # Arena Ferox # Krazoa Palace # Luigi's Mansion # Foulder Station # Hehack Cave # Hyrule Field # Twilight Realm # Gaur Plains # Faron Woods # Volks Laboratory # Corneria # Area 6 # Mushroom Kingdom Underground # Fourside # CloudRunner Fortress # Skyworld # Roivas Mansion # Ashley's Mansion # Muramasa Castle # Galactic Federation HQ # Valak Mountain # Venom # Skyloft # Trapper Dimension # Ganondorf's Throme Room # Bowser's Castle # Final Destination Boss's Zone # Ganon Kahn's Throme Room # Dark Vortex Category:Fanfiction games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fan Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Nintendo Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Midway Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fanfictions